


Kids Meet: Peter Stark

by DrMinty



Series: December [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Kids Meet, Kids Meet, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Recovery, Sad Peter Parker, Talk of drug abuse, YouTube, no beta we die like men, talk of alcohol abuse, talk of rehab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/pseuds/DrMinty
Summary: The video begins with a twenty second clip.“Do you blame your dad?” A little girl with copper skin and unruly hair, Peter Stark sucks in a sharp breath.“A part of me? Yes.”The clip cuts out, the words KIDS MEET: PETER STARK set in.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Original Child Character(s)
Series: December [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Kids Meet: Peter Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the first part of the series is highly recommend, it’ll make more sense if you do.

The video begins with a twenty second clip.

“Do you blame your dad?” A little girl with copper skin and unruly hair, Peter Stark sucks in a sharp breath.

“A part of me? Yes.”

The clip cuts out, the words  **KIDS MEET: PETER STARK** set in. 

-

The actual video starts in with two middle school aged children in chairs, their hands covering their eyes. One is a girl and the other a boy, they mumble to each other but the mic isn’t able to pick up, Peter Stark walks in and takes a seat in between them.

“Can we see?” The girl asks.

“Yes you can.” Peter Stark says, the children do as said eyes immediately going wide as they land on the famous celebrity besides them.

“Do you know who I am?” He asks looking back and form to each other them, the girl nods as the boy says  _ yes. _

“Who am I?”

“You’re.. Peter Stark, it’s kind of hard  _ not  _ to know who you are.”

Peter Stark laughs with a shout.

The clip cuts over to Peter with a girl just a few younger than him, a Freshmen possibly.

“Hi how are you?” She sticks out a hand, trying to hold back any excitement, this is not the place to fangirl.

Peter shakes her hand politely, “I’m.. okay, better than I was. But thank you asking.” The girl nods with a hum.

“So, I know we’re here to ask questions but is there something that we shouldn’t ask about like? Like, limits.” Peter hums his head cocking.

“I don’t… I don’t think so, if there is I’ll probably start to panic. You’ll know basically.” He tells her with a nervous laugh, the camera pan to a close up of her looking stricken.

The camera now shows Peter Stark and the girl from the beginning clip, she gets straight to the point. 

“What is addiction.. exactly.” 

“Well, when I drink.. or take something that I  _ shouldn’t  _ it’s like I can’t get enough, and I can never get enough and I’m consuming it too much until the point it’s hurting me.” He explains, the girl makes an  _ O  _ Face, she’s not much older than the two siblings.

“Is there anything that your mom or set a limit to? Like a food or a drink.”

“Chocolate milk?” She offers, Peter makes a  _ there you go  _ hand gesture.

“Well, I didn’t have someone to set a limit for me. And I abused that and I ended up getting hurt because of it, so even if your mom and dad upset you when they say  _ no more chocolate milk  _ you should know they’re just looking after you and doing their job. Not because they  _ want  _ to upset you or hurt you.” The girl nods along to what he says, clearly processing them well.

The camera pans to the siblings again, the girl is the first to speak up.

“Did anyone notice that you were doing it?” Peter sucks in a hoarse breath.

“A girl in my school did, she kind of confronted me on it. She’s my friend now, that was the first time I acknowledged I was killing myself slowly.”

The girl pops up again, “Do you like her?” Peter laughs, a flush taking over his favs noticeably, there’s a few laughs behind the camera.

“She’s my friend so yeah I like her.”

The girl gives him a sly look, to which he returns before she tapers off into giggles. The camera is panned over to the freshmen again.

“How was like. Rehab and all that?” 

“It wasn’t nice that’s for sure, the drugs had become just a common thing in my life that the withdrawals nearly killed me.” The girl gaps, “you can be killed from withdrawals?”

Peter nods sadly. “Yeah, yes you can.”

“The people around me visited me a lot, my dad told me he loved  _ a lot  _ during that time. He still does.”

“How easy was it to get the drugs?” She asks and peter blows a breath.

“ _ Very  _ easy actually, my first dealer, he was a local and named wade.” The word wade is bleeped out. “He actually  _ cut me off  _ because he saw I was doing too much. But the others they didn’t care, I was a money bank to them and that was all that mattered.”

It pans back to peter and the girl from the beginning again.

“Do you blame your dad?” Peter sucks in a sharp breath, he knows this is going to cause his dad more guilt and that the media is going to go  _ wild  _ but he said he would be honest.

“A part of me no I don’t, because my grandpa wasn’t nice to him either just like my great grandpa wasn’t nice to my grandpa.. But at the same time a larger part of me  _ does  _ because my dad’s fear of hurting me still hurt me anyway and  _ I  _ was the one to pay for it instead.”

“Huh”

Peter grins, “huh indeed.”

The camera pans to the two siblings.

“Do you think you’ll want kids after everything.”

Peter nods, a soft smile taking place.

“I do, I do want kids. I think mainly to break the cycle of shame and drugs and alcohol and suffering.” 

“I think that’s great” the girl whispers.

“Thank you!” He says, rather excitedly.

the girl with the copper skin is panned back.

”How is your dad? In all of this?”

”He.. I was mad at him, for a really long time. y’know? I would scream and cry at him, I threw a toaster at him at some point.” The girl gapes, Peter laughs nervously.

”but he’s trying now, and I think we’re getting there.” 

Peter is back with the freshmen.

“How did this all affect your school life”

“It didn’t actually, I had built this persona of me in school and I still made sure to be on top of my class, but I think I’ve dropped the persona, although I do find myself slipping back into it, thankfully my friends help keep me,  _ me. _ If that makes sense.”

She nods. 

“It does.”

The man behind the camera says the twenty minutes are up, it shows peter asking the children if they learned something, they all say something that they  _ did  _ learn.

**Comments:**

_ Peter Stark’s Slut;  _ he was  _ so  _ honest, I’m so proud of him and how far he has come!!!!

_ May-a Melinada:  _ I hope Tony Stark has learnt his lesson, and I hope he continues to care for his son.

_ Jason-J:  _ Stark totally has a crush on that girl fr.


End file.
